


First Time

by trashbender



Series: Touch Starved [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Best Boyfriend Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, I mean ENJOY HIMSELF, Keith just wants to make Lance cum, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Touch-Starved AU, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/trashbender
Summary: Keith has a lot of feelings.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** What? More smut? Well it happened and then the angst,,, always with the angst.
> 
> Anyway enjoy whatever this is~

Their first time -- their _real_  first time, as in Keith has Lance's actual dick in his ass and not just his fingers -- he doesn't even last for a fucking minute.

It's devastating, really. They've worked so hard, and even through all the foreplay Keith hadn't really been close to come, even when Lance had been prepping him, everything had gone better and smoother than expected.

But three thrusts in and Keith was a fucking goner.

He had been so disappointed -- maybe a little embarrassed, but mostly devastated that their hard work was for naught; at this rate Lance would never enjoy sex with him -- that all he could do when he got back to himself was curl onto his side and try not to cry. He had hoped Lance would think he just went to sleep -- simply exhausted from his orgasm -- but of course that perfect fucker knew exactly what was going on.

"Babe," he'd cooed, curling around Keith's back and being so _good_  that Keith felt guilty. Guilty for being so pathetic, guilty for being weak, guilty for not being able to make his boyfriend feel good.

"S-stop," Keith choked out, and was barely able to contain his sob.

Lance kissed the back of his ear, tightening his arms around him and nuzzling into his neck. "You were good, so good, babe."

Despite Lance's obvious effort to comfort him, it only made it worse. Before he knew it, Keith was sobbing, pushing away from Lance despite only wanting to cling to him. "No, no, no," he kept saying, but Lance -- never the one to falter -- just kept holding him and whispering into his ear.

"Shh, baby, it's okay, it's okay."

"It's not!" Keith cried out. "How can you be with me? How can we be b-boyfriends when I never make you feel good? This isn't even a relationship! It's-- it's--"

Lance grabbed his face, forcefully. Suddenly Keith couldn't look anywhere but into Lance's very stern and very serious face. He stopped breathing.

"Keith, do you think I'm with you only because I want to have sex with you?"

That was a ridiculous question, Keith thought. "Of course not! But it's kind of a big part of a relationship!"

Lance sighed. "Babe, countless of people are in fully committed relationships without doing anything sexual."

Keith closed his eyes and tried to shake his head, to clear his mind or just to throw away Lance's argument (he had theoretically known this already, but at the same time he hadn't been fully aware of it; yet Keith thought, while it was a fully valid point, he couldn't help but think it was irrelevant to _them_ ). "But..." he started, eyes not meeting Lance's. "You _want_  to have sex. You _enjoy_ sex."

The softest smile Keith had ever seen pulled on Lance's lips. "That's why," he whispered, and Keith didn't understand a thing. Lance shook his head. "Yes, Keith. I enjoy and really do want to have sex with you, but as I've made pretty clear, it's no rush for me. You make me feel good in different ways. As to how I can be with you..." Lance took a deep breath and got that soft look in his eyes too. "It's because of the way you care about me, Keith. How you're always thinking about _me_ , even when you shouldn't. I mean, sometimes you're absolutely ridiculous about it, but that's what makes me utterly and hopelessly in love with you. I don't mean that you should, but the way you always put me before _everything_  really does something to a guy, you know. So when you stop thinking about yourself, it's my job as your significant other to care for you're well-being -- if that means giving you mind blowing orgasms and holding you afterwards, then that makes me happy."

Keith was _not_  sappy. He would swear that no declaration of love could ever make him cry. But Lance McClain always pushed Keith's boundaries.

"I love you," he croaked. "I don't deserve you and I love you so much it hurts."

Lance beamed, his gorgeous face lightning up like the fucking sun. Keith felt like Icarus. Lance leaned his forehead against Keith's and gave a content sigh. "I love you too."

Keith clung to him while pressing his forehead harder against Lance's. Like always, Lance had made him feel safe and loved when he never thought he would get those feelings back, and as the comfort of Lance's arms wrapped around his very soul, he felt enough like himself again to declare, "Soon. I'll make you come soon."

Lance smiled, soft and gentle and with a fondness that made Keith's chest tight. He curled a lock of Keith's hair around his finger, winking as he said, "I'll be waiting, samurai."

All blood rushed to Keith's face. "I'll make you scream my name, sharp-shooter."

Lance lit up at the nickname, eyes gleaming mischievously. As he leaned forward, lips brushing against the shell of his ear, Keith gulped. "I'll gladly scream it, Kogane."

Keith was beginning to believe that Lance enjoyed making Keith a hot mess.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** All I do is make Keith cry, forgive me.
> 
> I'm sorry for putting my emo son through so much suffering, but I think it's healthy for him to get it out, ya' know? I mean, the boy keeps so much bottled up! And well, Lance is just too good for this world and probably doesn't deserve all this angsty-drama (that's probably what Keith is so worried about too smh) but Lance is in love and he has two very capable hands!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender, nor am I educated or have any personal experience with touch depreciation.


End file.
